legendsofthelostrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Unknown Use *big red rock Found when defeating the ruby dragon on Level 11 of The Great Tower *human hand Found in The Lair *Staff of Healing Can be equipped by a Healer and recharged by a Sorcerer, but no one appears to be able to "USE" it. *Thieves' Stone Unknown use. Luck temporarily for unlocking doors? *rabbit's foot Unknown use. Luck temporarily for unlocking doors? *blow torch Unknown use. Found in the General Store. *dynamite Unknown use. Found in the General Store. *crow bar Unknown use. Found in the General Store. *can of beer Found when killing horrid beast on The Castle grounds. Rare or Unique *Ring of Quickness *Mirror Cloak *Cap of Mind Shielding *Bracers of Ogre Strength *Great Helm *Fire Shield *Gloves of Thieving Found in The Great Tower Level 9 on random mobs. *Dragon Sword *Sword of Heroes Two handed. *Staff of Curing *Cho-Ko-Nu Cross bow for the Monk. *Soul Shield *Demon Sword *Frost Shield *Shield of Giants *Shield of Skill Keys *Ancient Amulet Needed to access level 11 of The Great Tower *Dragon's Tooth Needed to access a strip of otherwise inaccessible area at the center of Level 1 of the The Great Tower *Brass Key *Iron Key *Silver Key *Gold Key *Spider Amulet *small silver statue Notable *50' rope The only 50' foot drop is down to The Lair. This rope allows climbing back up without needing to use a To:Barracks. Found always at the end of Imp Alley in The Catacombs. Can also be found in The Theives Tower. *piece of string A weapon, found in the General Store. No other known use. *piece of wire A weapon, found in the General Store. No other known use. *fine wire Best weapon for Ninja. *kote Shield and bracers for the Samurai. *kabuto Samurai headgear. *mithryll katana / mithryll wakizashi Best weapons that can take advantage of the Samurai's ability to dual-wield. *Staff of Power Mentioned in Cirinik's Tombe but does not appear in the game. *Hara-Ate Mentioned in Cirinik's Tombe but does not appear in the game. *wandFTS 6 It appears to be just a wand for enchanting, like the ones able for purchase at the Magic Shop. Enchanted Weapons *Staff of Curing Casts CURE1. Can be found after defeating a patrolling mob near the Magic Shop on The Castle at night. *Staff of Life Casts RESTR. On the ground after defeating the Dark Sorcerer at the end of the hall way in The Great Tower. *Sword of Stealth Casts INVIS. *Staff of Fire Cast FIREB. Apparently, not the "real" Staff of Fire according to Cirinik's Tombe. This one is found when pledging loyalty to Malokor on Level 8 of The Great Tower. When picked up, the Staff reddies iteself and can not be unreddied until the cure on the Staff is removed. A shaman can cast PURE2 to remove the curse, allowing the weapon to be unreddied. Enchanted Consumables *wand of storms Casts STORM *Silver Cross Casts PEVIL *Rod of Healing Casts HEAL3 *wand of healing Casts HLGP1 *rod of fire Casts FIREB *frost wand Casts FROST *Gem of Power Restores MP *Spell Stone Restores MP (~17) *lightning rod Casts ??? Junk *Antidote#1 *Antidote#2 *bolts *bones *chain mail *cross bow *Elven Bow *feathers *fighting harness *Great Bow *great sword *Healing Potion *hero sandwich *iron cap *iron mace *katana *knife *large shield *loaf of bread *long arrows *long bow *long sword *mace *mithryll arrows *mithryll bits *mithryll bolt *mithryll chunk *mithryll dagger *Mithryll Helm Great Helm is better. *mithryll shield *mithryll short sword *mithryll sword *plate mail *rocks *short arrows *short bow *short sword *silver gloves *something chewy *something stinky *something strange *staff *steel bracers *steel gloves *sticks *stones *water bottle *waybread